Phantom's gay? (DP - Pitch Pearl)
by RheaRoy-CC
Summary: After the shallowest of puddles, Paulina Sanchez, attempts to kiss him during the aftermath of a battle, Danny decides he has to do something about his obsessed 'Phangirls'. Hopefully, his parents won't find out... Pairing: Fenton X Phantom Pitch Pearl Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman
1. Before we begin

Title:  
Phantom's gay?

Summary:  
After the shallowest of puddles, Paulina Sanchez, attempts to kiss him during the aftermath of a battle, Danny decides he has to do something about his obsessed 'Phangirls'. Hopefully, his parents won't find out...

Pairing: Fenton X Phantom| Pitch Pearl

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

Disclaimer:  
\- I do not own Danny Phantom.  
\- I do own story idea.

Codes:  
[None]

Warnings:  
Yaoi (aka gay shit)

Warning codes are written (Chapter number) (Warning code)

\- (D) = Death  
\- (V) = Violence  
\- (G) = Gore  
\- (S) = Suicide  
\- (E) = Sexsual content

Example: 'Chapter 5 (D)' would mean that chapter 5 has death in it.

Age rating: [Unrated at current time]

Enjoy, loves! See you in the next chapter.

~ CC

Also, I do take construtive critism kindly, however, while I do listen to the feedback, the chance of me actally bothering to put it into action is pretty low. SO BE WARNED.

Author's notes:  
[None] 


	2. Chapter 1

"Look, it's to the Ghost Boy!" The Hispanic female sighed dreamily as the white haired specter sped down the corridor after his ghostly foe. "He's here to save me!"

"Come on, Paulina!" Her blond bestie, Star, grabbed hold of the Spainish girl's wrist, attempting to drag her away frol the ghost fight. "Let's get out of here."

The two A-listers quickly ran down the hallway in the opposite direction to where the battle was taking place, along with hundreds of other students who were despret to get to safety.

Just down the corrider, 'the Ghost Boy' or, as he prefered to be known as, Danny Phantom, fired an ectoblast at the glowing tinned mashmellow, who was 'the Ghost Zone's [self-proclaimed] Greatest Hunter', Skulker.

"I WILL HANG YOUR PELT ON MY WALL, WELP!" Sulker screamed.

"Eww." Danny said, his nose crinkling up in disgust as he readied another ectoblast. "Can't you just get over the fact I *don't* want to be your new decor?"

The robotic ghost shot at the halfa in reply, obviously too annoyed to respond. Danny dodged easily.

"Missed." The halfa said smuggly, a smirk at play as he turned invisible. Danny flew, still invisible, around the corner, trying to locate a certain techno-geek that he could rely on for assistance.

His best friend's red beret caught his eye and he quickly willed himself to be visible.

"Tucker!" The teen-ghost called, as the African-American pulled his gaze away from his PDA, "Could use a hand here!"

"Already working on it." Tucker replied, cyan eyes back on his PDA's screen. "Keep him busy."

"Easier said than done." Danny muttered under his non-exsistent breath, once again allowing himself to become invisible and racing down the corridor, almost crashing into Skulker before skidding to a halt (metaphorically speaking). The sudden appearence of the hunter put the half-ghost off guard, his invisiblity dropping.

"Hi." Danny said quickly, spinning around on the spot and speeding off in the opposite direction, barely giving the robotic ectoentity register what had happened. Pupiless optics blinked once as the realisation kicked in and Skulker began to chase after the ghost-boy.

Danny swirved around a corner, phasing through a wall with the so-called 'hunter' at his tail.

'Crud.' The halfa thought as he risked a glance at Skulker. 'Any time now would be great, Tuck.'

As if his prayers had been answered, a loud beeping sound echoed from Skulker's forearm.

"Go to the libary to research purple-back gorillas." He managed to read as his jet-pack activated and yanked him away. Danny sighed in relive. That would keep Skulker busy for now.

The half-ghost was just about to change back into his human counter-part when the students of Casper High began flooding into the corridor he was currently located in.

"Ghost Boy!" Danny's head turned towards the direction of the call, his green eyes falling onto Paulina, a preppy A-lister who happened to be captin of the cheersquad, and a girl who had, somehow, at one point stolen Danny's heart. However, he knew now that she was shallow and cared for nothing but herself and her populatity status.

Closing his eyes for a second, the halfa braced himself for what may have been to come, but was taken back as a slender hand grasped his wrist. His eyes opened widely at the sudden physical contact. The Hispanic teen's lips was inches away away from his. Paulina pressed her lips to Danny's own, who allowed the kiss to linger for merely miliseconds before breaking away.

He turned intangible and invisible, tugging his wrist from her thin, manicured fingers, forced himself into the air and sped away, leaving a bewildered Paulina to wonder where her 'precious ghost boy' had disappeared to.

-Time_Skip-

Later that day, Danny Fenton sat in his last lesson of the day, English, resting his chin on the back of his hand as his blue eyes stared at the ticking clock. His left foot tapped impatiently under his desk as the seconds past, his mind yearning for the bell to ring.

Five minutes.

Five minutes until freedom.

Five minutes until he would no longer have to hear Mr Lancer as he droned on about Shakespeare or something like that; the halfa was not really listening.

Tick, tick, tick.

The ticking of the clock seemed to become slower and slower as he watched it. Danny frowned; sometimes he felt that Clockwork had slowed down time deliberately to annoy him.

Three minutes to go.

Danny snuck a glance at Tucker, who was using his PDA under the desk, then at Sam, who was doodling in her black notepad. His gaze landed apon the clock once again.

Sixty seconds left.

'Just end already!' The teen yelled mentally as if that would make time go faster.

Fourty seconds.

Thirty.

Twenty.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four, three.

Two...

BRRING! BRRING!

"FINALLY!" Danny cheered as he and his clasamates began to pack their things and exit the classroom.

-Time_Skip-

"Wanna come over and play Doom?" Tucker asked in several breaths as he jogged to keep up with his halfa best friend, who had rushed out of the classroom as soon as Mr Lancer had dismisssed them. Sam rolled her eyes at the techno geek. The trio holted outside of Danny's locker. Danny looked around quickly and, seeing no one, just activated his intangiblity and shoved his hand through his locker door and pulling his stuff out again.

"Sorry, Tuck." The blue eyed male replied quickly, not even looking at his two best friends. "I'm grounded." It was a lie, however, a believable one; Danny got more detentions then he could count so he was bound to punished by his parents at some point.

"Let me guess: " Sam stated sarcastically, "You broke curfew one too many times?"

"You guys know me too well." By this time, Danny was already half way down the corridor, Sam at his heels.

"Hey! Wait up, Danny!" Tucker called indignately as he began to run down the hallway after them.

-Time_Skip-

After exiting the school, Danny and his friends headed their sperate ways to their respective houses. The halfa barely paid attention to his surroundings as he made his way home, his mind running wild as he thought about the actions that had previously taken place several hours before.

Paulina, being the showy bitch she was, was telling anyone who would listen that she had kissed 'the ghost boy'. Sooner or later, the tale would reach Sam's ears, and Danny was not prepared to face her wrath.

While the two were no longer dating, the goth girl still tended to get slightly envious if other girls flirted with Danny's ghostly persona.

Before long, the halfa had reached his front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside.

"Hey Danny." The older Fenton sibling said, not tearing her gaze from her book.

"Hey, Jazz." Danny replied as he made his way to and up the stairs. Entering his blue walled bedroom, Danny lightly kicked the door shut behind him, tossing his bag into the corner and dived onto his bed face first.

"What a day..." the fourteen year old mumbled into his pillow. Then he lifted his head. He had an idea.

-Time_Skip-

"Did Danny seem a little off after that fight with Skulker?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the techno geek's question. The two sat in Sam's huge bedroom, which was draped in black and purple fabrics and curtains.

"He did keep spacing out in classes after that." The goth replied while Tucker hummed in agreement.

"Do you thing Skulker hit him with something?"

"Who knows? Danny didn't mention anything. But then, he wouldn't would he?"

"You know Danny. His hero complex wouldn 't allow him to tell us if anything is wrong."

"Either his hero complex or his pride."

"What pride?"

The two chuckled at this.

-Time_Skip-

Danny stared at the large dream catcher like device, internally debating his options: either ask Sam for help or ask Tucker for help. He could not ask Sam, they had tried dating before and they had decided they were better off as friends. He would probably ruin his relationships with both of his friends if he tried to involve them within this plan. So plan C it was: using the Fenton Ghost Catcher.


	3. Chapter 2

'I must be mental.' Danny thought to himself as he dived into the glowing green net of the giant dream catcher, pain flooded his nerves as he felt himself split into two.

-Time_Skip-

Fenton knew he was heading face first towards the floor. Before he could break his nose, however, he felt two gloved forearms hook under his armpits. The raven haired male turned his head awkwardly up at his ghostly twin.

"Careful, Fenton." Phantom grinned, green eyes bright. Fenton raised his eyebrow, then realised that Phantom was still carrying him.

"Phantom?"

"Hmm?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oh. Right."

As soon as the human's feet were on the ground, Fenton turned to Phantom.

"So..." Began Fenton.

"What now?" The two teens asked in sync.

"Even when we don't share a body, we still think alike." Phantom stated, eyeing Fenton.

"No... really?" Fenton asked sarcastically, "We *were* the same person two minutes ago."

"Fair point."

"Danny?" They both froze at the sound of their mother's voice. Phantom opened his mouth to reply but Fenton covered it.

"Yes, mom?" The human called, facing the direction of the door but not tearing his blue eyed gaze from the specter.

"Dinner's ready."

"I'll be right down." As soon as the words left the human's mouth, a cyan vapour escaped Phantom's lips.

"See ya, Phantom." Fenton smirked as the ghost shot him an annoyed glare before phasing through the window. Fenton chuckled and made his way to meet his family.

-Time_Skip-

"Danny. You okay?" Sam asked Fenton, who had once again began to space out.

"Huh, what?" Fenton looked around wildly, to see his two best friends looking at him with a hint of worry in their expressions.

"Ghost fights keeping you up?" Tucker whispered as Mr Lancer passed.

"Not exactly." In all honesty Fenton had been up half the night worrying about Phantom, who had been out fighting ghosts. He knew Phantom was capable of handling himself, after all he had experienced first hand what he could do, however, Fenton couldn't help but wonder if he was alright.

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"If you say so."

The short conversation ended as the three friends walked into the classroom. Mr Lancer appeared shocked that Danny wasn't late for once.

-Time_Skip-

It was odd, not having his ghost sense go off every ten minutes, but, nevertheless, Fenton was glad he was able to avoid detention for 'skipping class'. Phantom was stuck dealing with the ghosts, poor guy. Fenton had noticed that Sam and Tucker kept sending glances, both at him and at each other, but ignored it, even though they interigate him later to find out why he wasn't suspisious about it.

Soon, the bell for the end of the day rang out and everyone began to pack up their stuff. The goth and the techno geek immediently made their way to the dark-haired male.

"Danny."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Dude, we need to talk."

Fenton turned to his two best friends.

"Let's get out of the classroom first."

They bid farewell to Mr Lancer, who was internally glad that Danny didn't recive a dention today, and made their way down the empty hallway of Casper High.

-Time_Skip-

"Danny, what is going on?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Dude, you've been jumpy all day. Something must be up."

"I'm telling you, Nothing's up. I'm just feeling jumpy today, I guess. Nothing wrong with that." Fenton tried to reason with his friends as they continued to question him.

"That's exactly the problem, Danny," Sam said, "You feeling jumpy is usually a bad thing. Now tell us." Her tone was demanding, but caring at the same time. "We want to be able to help you if something is wrong."

"Yeah, Danny," Tucker added, "We're here for you, man."

"I know," The dark haired half let a small smile grace his lips. "But there's nothing wrong, so thanks for the concern, but I'm good."

"Sure?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

"Anything you want to talk about, Danny?" The dark skined male asked.

"Nope." Fenton replied, popping the 'p'.

"Of course there isn't." The goth said sarcastically.

"I'm being honest."

"If you say so." His two best friends said in sync, but dropped the issue.

"Now whaddya say - who's up for some Nasty Burgers?" Tucker asked enfusiastically with a grin.

"Sure why not?"

"Count me in!"

-Time_Skip-

"Hey, Phant-" The dark haired male stopped mid sentence as his blue eyes registered the sight infront of him. Phantom was dozing peacefully on his bed, white bangs flutting as his chest gently heaved up and down. Phantom was breathing, not that he needed it. Fenton smiled softly.

"Night, Phantom." He whispered, settling into the large bean bag in the corner and letting himself drift off into sleep.

-Time_Skip-

"Fenton..." Phantom shook the sleeping male gently.

"Go away, I'm sleeping..."

"Feeenton..." The ghost let his voice draw out a little, emphisising the 'fen' in 'Fenton'.

"Let me sleep..."

"FENTON!" The human's baby blue eyes snapped open, immediantly meeting glowing green ones.

"Holy shit..." Fenton gasped in shock, clutching at his chest in a mock heart attack. "Don't do that, Phantom." His voice was shaky as he tried to steady his breathing.

"You're gonna be late." Phantom said in monotone, pointing a gloved digit at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"CRUD!" Fenton exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "Give me ten minutes."

With that, Fenton rushed off to the bathroom. The specter rolled his eyes.

-Time_Skip-

Fithteen minutes later, Phantom was streaking across the sky, invisible, while carrying his human half bridal style.

"You have no idea how greatful I am, Phantom." Fenton breathed, his breath being caught in the air resistance caused by Phantom.

"It's fine, Fenton. Nothing I can't handle." The ghost smirked and Fenton sighed.

"Thank you, Phantom."

At that, the ghost touched down, placing the human on the ground before gaining visibility.

"Have fun." Phantom grinned as he watched Fenton make his way into the school building.

"I'll try not to." Fenton replied, smirking, but barely looking at the ghost. Phantom launched himself into the air, allowing his legs to become a spectral tail before flying off.

-Time_Skip-

Fenton scribbled down notes quickly and furiously, hardly registering what he was copying down as he let his thoughts run wild.

'Would this plan work?'

Then, the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of class. Fenton began to gather his things and headed out of the classroom when a loud scream echoed from the hallway. His hero complex kicking in, Fenton ran towards the source of the scream, not caring that he would be late to class. His blue eyes took in the scene that was occuring infront of him.

His white haired ghost self was once again batting Skulker, and a pair of A-list girls had gotten caught in the crossfire. No one dared to approch them for fear of being hurt. Fenton, being the half an idiot he was, decided to risk it.

He dashed towards the two screaming females, grabbing their wrists and pulling them away from the battle scene, barely dodging an ecto beam that was fired from one of Skulker's million laser cannons. Once they were at a safe distance, Fenton looked up at his ghostly counterpart. Phantom nodded at him and fired an ectoblast at the robotic ectoentity, before reaching for a Fenton Thermos.

Or rather... Tried to.

His gloved hands instead met thin air, and the ghost's eyes widdened in shock as he quickly dodged another blast from Skulker.

'Crud.' Phantom thought as another missel barely missed the tips of his white hair. The raven-ette noticed the ghost's sudden distress. As fast as he could, Fenton opened his bag and pulled out a much required Fenton Fermos, tossing it to the black cladded specter.

"Phantom! CATCH!"

Phantom had little to no time to register the cry, fingers fumbling with the Thermos as he narrowly avoided dropping it onto the ground. He shot Fenton a greatful look.

"Thanks, Fenton." The ghost said sincerly. He then opened the Thermos and pointed it at Skulker, who claimed his return as he was dragged into the device's blue light.


	4. Chapter 3

"You're welcome." Fenton grinned as he gave a mock salute, which Phantom returned before flying off to take out the trash.

"Well that was fun." The dark haired male said as he watched the green eyed ghost phase through the wall.

"Danny!"

'Oh shit. Here it comes.' Fenton turned to the goth girl that was now approching him.

"Lancer sent me to get you and I heard a crash. Did something happen?" Sam asked worriedly, violet eyes filled with concern.

"Just got cornered by Skulker. No big deal." Fenton strugged. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on." She grabbed her best friend's wrist. "You're already late as it is."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Fenton said indignately as the goth began to drag him down the hallway.

-Time_Skip-

"Well, well." Mr Lancer's drawling voice spoke with irratation rather than anger; he wasn't even suprised with Danny's lateness any more. "Mr Fenton - how nice of you to join us."

Sam gave the overweight teacher a cold look, which he ignored, eyes locked onto the standing male teen.

"Do you have any excuse as to *why* you are twenty minutes late to my class?"

Fenton drew a sharp breath. "There was a ghost attack in the hall. I got distracted trying to help some girls out of the firing range." He closed his eyes, waiting.

"Very well, Mr Fenton." Fenton's blue eyes snapped open at his teacher's voice. "Sit down."

Mr Lancer's tone was unreadable, and Fenton was not sure whether to take it as a good thing or a bad thing. He then addressed the whole class.

"Please turn to page three-hundred-and-nintey-four (S. Snape - HP and the PoA, RIP) and read silently until you reach chapter twelve."

The sounds of paper rustling filled the room as everyone began to skim through their copies of (insert whatever book you want here, 'cuz Author-Chan is a lazy bitch) in search for page three-hundred-and-ninty-four. Fenton stole a quick glance at the bald educator. He was typing something on his computer, the keys quietly clacking as he did so.

'Probably setting me a detention.' Fenton thought to himself bitterly. He directed his attention back to his book and began to read the required passage.

-Time_Skip-

BRRING! BRRING!

"Mr Fenton."

Fenton paused mid-action, which happened to be him putting his English textbook into his purple backpack. He looked up at the bald English teacher.

"Yes, Mr Lancer?"

Sam and Tucker sent the blue-eyed boy a worried expression, from the doorway.

"Head on to your next lessons, Mr Foley, Mrs Manson." Mr Lancer gave the two a suspisious stare. "I'm sure Mr Fenton doesn't need you to assist him to his next class."

The goth and the techno geek looked at Fenton in simpathy, but began to make their ways to their next classes.

Fenton edged towards Mr Lancer's desk.

"I emailed scurity and they send me the camera footage of the second floor corridor." Lancer said. Fenton nodded.

"And...?" The teen asked, slightly worried.

"What you did was quite impressive, Mr Fenton. Idiotic as it was, it was also very brave of you, so I'll let the detention slide this time." The english teacher smiled at the boy while handing him a note.

"Oh, okay. It was nothing," Fenton said. "But thanks, Mr Lancer."

With that, the fourteen-year-old left the classroom, a smile gracing his lips.

-Time_Skip-

Danny grinned as he strolled down the hallway with Sam to his left and Tucker to his right.

"What's with you, Danny? You're oddly cheery today."

"Nothing. Just happy, I guess." Fenton beamed at her, blue eyes shining.

"It's because you didn't get detention for once, isn't it?" The techno geek asked.

"Yep!" Fenton was almost skipping. "And it's Friday so no Dash for two whole days. WHOO!"

"There's always the ghosts, though." Sam added jokingly in a half-hearted attempt to darken Fenton's mood.

"Don't even go there."

"Yeah, Sam, let the guy enjoy his freedom."

"Thank you, Tucker!"

-Time_Skip-

Fenton was close to singing with happiness the moment he walked into Fenton Works. He had just spent the last three hours playing videogames with Sam and Tucker, and not a single ghost had interrupted their entertainment.

Flopping onto his bed, the black-haired male then rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with his baby blue eyes.

"Have fun?" Fenton sat up with inhumane speed as he looked around his bedroom wildly. His blue eyes met with Phantom's green ones. The specter was perched on his bed's wooden headboard in a crouch (A.N: spider-man style xD).

"Holy shit, Phantom!" The human gasped, clutching at his chest in mocking sort of manner. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"First," Phantom smirked. "Watch your language, our parents might hear. Second, I highly doubt the heart attack thing could happen to us."

Fenton sent his ghostly half a warning glare.

"Don't get bossy. I'm older than you."

"We're the same person so we're the same age."

"We've been human alot longer than we've been ghost."

"Touché." Phantom strugged. "Anything we could do to past the time?"

"Well, we could go out, you know? So Mom and Dad don't see you. Wouldn't want your head to get blown up by our parents or something, would we?"

"I saw a hill on the other side of Amity Park, and I'm pretty sure the sky's clear." Phantom ran a gloved hand through his white locks. "Our curfew is ten o'clock so maybe we could go star-gazing. We used to do it all the time before the ghosts came along."

"That's..." Fenton paused for a split second. "That's actually not a bad idea. Stay here, I'll go ask Mom."

With that, Fenton strolled across the room and through the door. Phantom's unnaturally sensitive hearing was able to hear his human twin heading down the stairs towards the lab.

Deciding that listening to Fenton walk down the stairs was probably even more boring than listening to Lancer talk rant about Shakespeare, Phantom began to rearrange his musings.

Around five minutes later, the ghost was yanked harshly back into reality as the bedroom door opened, shattering his train of thoughts.

Phantom quickly prepared himself to become invisible and phase through the wall, but relaxed when he was it was just Fenton.

"Well?"

"We can go!"

"Sweet!" Phantom gave a fist-pump. "I'm guessing we're flying?"

"Well, you said the other side of town, so yeah." Fenton rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

"Let's go then!" Phantom wasted no time picking the human up bridle style, failing to noticed that a light blush had dusted acrossed Fenton's cheeks. He phased the two of them though their bedroom wall, also becoming invisible as he did so.

"Ph-Phantom! Put me down! I can walk, you know!" Fenton cried indignately, limbs flailing.

Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, we're invisible- no one can see us. Besides, if you keep flapping around like a headless chicken on drugs then I'm like nintey-nine percent more likely to drop you."

The effect of the green eyed specter's words was instantainous. Fenton immediently stopped flapping like a lunitic, trying to ease his breathing to a more mangable level.

Soon, Phantom touched down, releasing the human from his arms and letting him drop to the floor with a thud.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You kicked me."

"It was an accident!"

"You still kicked me."

"Fine. I'm sorry I kicked you."

"And I'm sorry I dropped you. Better?" The ghost raised an eyebrow at Fenton, offering his hand to him. Fenton took it.

"Yes, thanks." Fenton said as he stood up. He looked around, nodding at the view in approval. "You have good taste, Phantom."

"Why would I not? Do I have to remind you that-"

"-That we're the same person, I know." Fenton finished inpatiently. "I kinda wish you wouldn't though. It's just going to make our plan harder."

"I'm not too fond of it either, but it's either Plan C or we're going to get raped by fangirls." Phantom shuddered as he said that last statement.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't posted forever; I've had school and family shit to deal with - nothing bad, mostly birthdays and that. That and I get long periods of writer's block, which, fyi, sucks balls. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy!**

"Now that's an unpleasant image that's probably going to be haunting my dreams for the rest of the week." Fenton said, paling at the thought of their crazy fan girls.

"You're welcome, but less of the ghost puns. They get tedious after a while."

"That was an unintentional pun." The dark-haired human huffed. "I couldn't think of another word, and it just so happened to come to mind."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Now will you stop picking on me?"

"I dunno." Phantom stroked his chin in mock thought, "I'll have to think about it."

"PHANTOM!"

"I'm joking. I'm joking. Geez, Fenton, you're touchier than Jazz."

Fenton paused for a moment.

"Isn't touching a good thing?" Fenton smirked, "You know, help set the plan into action?"

A hint of green dusted Phantom's face.

"We not going to go that far. Only enough to convince others we're a... " The ghost's echoing voice lowered to a whisper. "A... a couple..."

"Judging by your tone I'm not the only one having seconds thoughts about this, am I?"

"Nope. Now can we please get this over with?" Phantom's gloved hand tightened around Fenton's wrist as he pulled the human closer to him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Fenton pulled his wrists free from the specter's grip. "Time out! Not so fast, Phantom!"

The blue eyed teen took a step back, while Phantom took a step forward and placed both of his hands on Fenton's shoulders.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can fuse back together."

"Yeah, but..." Fenton's gaze wondered over the beautiful scenery of the hill.

"But what?"

"This is just so, so very, very wrong." The human shook his head violently as he spoke. Phantom held the other boy's temples with his fingers, forcing both his head to stop shaking and to direct his line of vision onto him.

"We can do this, Fenton."

Fenton sighed turning away from the specter as he closed his eyes. "I'm ready."

The human suddenly felt gloved fingers cup around his chin, and his eyes flew open. Less than an inch away from his own, was Phantom's face.

"Dude! What the heck?!" Fenton shoved Phantom out of his personal bubble, hint of a blush dusted his cheeks. "I'm ready for phase two of the plan, not for a fake-out-make-out."

Phantom's tanned cheeks turned a ectoplamic green colour.

"Sorry. I just assumed you meant-"

Fenton face-palmed.

"It's fine." The human rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just warn me if you're not sure next time, okay?"

"Okay. So phase two was flirting, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Basic flirting, so we be more comfortable with it when we do it in public."

"I don't think I'll ever be comfortable flirting with you in public."

"Right back at ya." Fenton replied. He grasped Phantom's wrists. "But we have to try. The quicker we get this over and done with, the quicker we can fuse back together and bury the memory deep within the darkest depths of our mind."

"Absolutely." The ghost agreed before pausing. "...Sunshine..."

"Sunshine?" Fenton asked, blushing slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta start somewhere, Fenton. There's others I could've used but I don't want to get too extreme before we get anywhere." Phantom smirked. "Even a small one like that got you flustered."

"Whatever. I just didn't expect it, that's all." The black haired teen glared at the ground with his arms crossed while his blush darkened.

Fenton's cheeks returned to their normal, pale complexion. Noting that it was beginning get dark; the human sat down on the grass, pulling the specter with him. The two males inched closer to each other. The dark haired cleared his throat.

"No clouds," He said, gazing up at the darkening sky above them. "We'll have a clear view then."

Phantom leaned back, letting his back meet the ground so he no longer had to crane his neck to see the stars. He rested his head against his arms. Fenton copied the ghost's actions, the inky black tips of his hair brushing slightly against the windswept locks of the specter. The human sighed.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Think what'll work?"

Though Fenton could not see it, Phantom rolled his luminous eyes at the question.

"Our plan to stop fan girls from bugging us during battles, Clueless."

Fenton sat up suddenly. "I AM NOT CLUELESS!"

Several birds resting in a nearby tree flapped their wings wildly as Fenton's agitated yell shattered the relaxed silence that had fallen over the hilltop. The only light came from the Earth's satalite, the moon, and the faint glow of the ghostly teen.

"You so are, Clueless." Phantom smirked at the fuming male, eyebrow cocked. Fenton pulled his knees to his chin, glaring at the ground while facing directly away from the ghost.

"Shut up..." He growled, attempting to hide his blush once again that evening.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

Phantom sat up, turning to look at his human counterpart.

"If it's that easy to make you blush than Phase Two of our plan'll probably succeed pretty quickly."

"Just fuck off, will you?"

"Come on, Fenton. Don't play 'hard-to-get'." The ghost sighed, features softening into an apolgetic expression. "It'll just make this harder."

"Good."

"No, not good."

The human scowled. "Why did we ever think this would be a good idea?"

-Time_Skip-

"You're WHAT?!"

"Danny, I'm really sorry..." Sam spoke sincerely. "But I've tried talking my parents out of it, but they insisted..."

"That you go on a cruise with them?" Fenton finished in annoyance. He began listing with his fingers.

"So that's both you and Tucker gone for a fortnight." The blue eyed teen sighed.

Sam raised a brow.

"Wait, Tucker's going out of town, too?"

"Yeah, he managed to convince his parents to take him to this big gaming convention across state. It's really expensive..."

The goth opened her mouth to cut across her best friend but the human lifted a hand to silence her.

"...and even if I could afford it, I doubt my parents or Tucker's parents would let me go, considering my track record." He hung his head, staring at his red sneakers as he dragged his feet along the curb.

As they reached Fenton Works they slowed to a halt, Sam placing a hand on her friend's shoulder sympathetically. He left Sam standing alone as he climbed the outside stairs leading up to the large front door of his home, Fenton shot a glance at Sam, who said, her tone apologetic, "I'm really sorry, Danny."

"S'fine." The black haired male turned to the door, fumbling with his keys in one hand while his fingers of the other grasped the handle. "I'll just swing by," Danny mentally winced at the unintentional metaphor for a split second and continued, "before you leave, alright?"

"Yeah, see ya." Sam smiled, turning on her heel to leave.

"See you, Sam." Danny closed the front door behind him and trudged upstairs to his bedroom.

"What's with you?"

"GAH!" Fenton nearly hit the roof at the sudden appearance of his ghostly twin, walking backwards into their dresser and subconsciously sitting down on the edge of the wooden top in shock. Phantom snorted at the human's reaction, hiding his chuckle under a glove as he floated closer to his human counterpart.

"What are you doing here?" Fenton asked grumpily, folding his arms over his chest and staring coldly at the specter.

"I live here."

"Don't you have ghosts to catch or something?"

"Nope. Now what's up?"

"Sam's going away on a cruise for two weeks." The human huffed. Phantom's pleasant demeanor dulled instantly.

"What? But I thought sh-"

"Yeah, I know. But apparently..."

"Did her mom threaten to make her wear a dress?" Phantom deadpanned, resting his chin in his palm.

"Yep."

"A pink one?"

"Definitely." Fenton nodded. "With ruffles, and bows, and thrills, and lace, and whatever they use to make clothes as girly as possible."

"Yesh. I pity her."

"Me too."

"She's leaving tomorrow, isn't she?" Phantom asked softly, drifting closer to his human twin and positioning himself on the air next to the dresser. "Being the weekend and all that?"

The raven haired teen said nothing, but hummed in agreement.

A short silence fell between the pair.


End file.
